


The Desert Gem

by Obsidian_The_Dragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Fantasy, Harems, Human/Monster Romance, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsidian_The_Dragon/pseuds/Obsidian_The_Dragon
Summary: The star belly dancer of a travelling troupe storms into the desert after an argument and ends up meeting someone that appreciates her exactly like she needs.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	The Desert Gem

**Author's Note:**

> While I try to keep revising my work to avoid annoying typos, I tend to miss many. If you spot any, please let me know down at the comments!
> 
> Also, if you would like to see more or give me feedback, feel free to follow me at Twitter!  
> https://twitter.com/dragon_obsidian

The sand was hot even under her sandals. She was still angry, the troupe in the caravan had no right to treat her like that, and she was the sensation of the act after all!

And they treated her like an object… a thing! It was insulting, she had no say on the act or the public, or how much they were charged… and they others thought she could be pushed around! Preposterous.

So she had quit and stormed out of the camp in the middle of the desert, still wearing her dancing clothes and sandals, walking without direction as the sun set in the horizon.

She lost track on how far she had walker, or in which direction, her head still blowing steam from the argument back at the caravan. After stopping for a second to check her bearing, she noticed the caravan was nowhere in sight.

Then it came to her as a battering ram “I’m alone in the desert and I’m lost”.

She held her hands over her tender lips as she gasped, afraid for the first time tonight. What had she done? Everyone knew this desert was dangerous, the people from the caravan even screamed at her to come back as she walked away with worry, rather than annoyance!

But she was so annoyed she had not heard, and now the moon was starting to shine…

She shivered as the desert breeze caressed her bronze skin, and she remembered the stories. Bandits, desert kings, monsters and djinn prowl the desert, and she had nothing on her except her expensive dancing clothes.

Footmarks! She looked franticly for her own footmarks on the sand, but her hope turned into dread as she saw how the wind and the dark worked together so she could not find her way back.

She tried to follow what she thought was the trail she had left, hurrying along it as she grasped her own body, her supple breasts feeling tight against her own arms.

Hope started to abandon her, the trail was more and more difficult to follow, and she wasn’t even sure she was just following the crest of a dune. When it was obvious she was not getting closer to the caravan, she just dropped on her knees, sobbing in the sand.

Then she realized she was not alone, someone was looking at her from a nearby dune. He was… big, burly, his arms and legs almost double hers and he looked… odd, his figure was not entirely human, but he looked like a man. He slowly walked towards her, as she tried to rise to her feet, still scared, and slowly the moon illuminated her visitor.

He was not much taller than her, perhaps half a finger, but still quite tall, considering how long her legs were. He was even bigger and burlier up front, thick arms and legs and a torso like the wall of a temple. He dressed in but a simple thick silk skirt and a one shoulder cape, with a big satchel hanging from his belt on the opposite side of the cape.

But there is where the “human” ended. Her visitor was covered in sand colored thick but in appearance soft fur. His big hands and feet ended in sharp cat-like claws. His head was like a lions, with a short snout, deep golden eyes and a long bushy mane that fell a bit behind his shoulders. His face, animal-like as it was, was strangely human, and he smiled at her warmly, she could feel the predator behind his eyes, but his pose remained composed and friendly.

He tenderly offered her his huge hand to help her regain her footing and with a swift but agile move he pressed her against his chest, her breasts squishing against his wall-hard flesh and soft fur. A moan escaped her mouth and she could feel how pleased he was about this. She tried to move but found herself a prisoner between his strong arm and his warm chest… his warm inviting chest…  
She shook her head trying to regain some composure and looked into his eyes. He smiled again, his hand firmly at her lower back, making her feel warmer and shiver a bit.

  * Amm… thank you, sir. I think I’m lost.



He looked at her again and his smile became slightly bigger.

  * You’re not lost anymore, little gem. You’re in my hands after all…



His claws sunk a bit into her back, but she didn’t feel threatened about it… she did feel… uncomfortable though, and she swayed her hips a bit trying to shake the feeling.

  * Em… thank you again… I think… does that mean you know where my caravan is? I’m afraid I lost my bearings.



His eyes locked firmly onto hers.

  * I think I know what caravan you refer to… the owner paid me the appropriate tribute to pass through my desert. I could tell you how to get back… but I’m curious, why are you here alone, little gem?



The way he said “little gem” every time made her feel… strange. It was as if he was savoring the words. Was she breathing more heavily? She could feel her own breasts even more against his chest.

  * I… I got offended on how the troupe treated me, so I left them in an angry fit.



Did his smile widen again?

  * I see… and _how_ did they treat you?



She had to shake her head a bit before being able to look at him in the eyes without opening her mouth with a lack of words.

  * They treated me with no respect… I’m… well, I’m the best dancer around, and they were bossing me around, not letting me decide anything about the number, or who to play with or who to dance for… they were treating me kinda… kinda…
  * Like a slave – he said finishing her sentence and making her gasp again –  
His claws seemed to dig a bit deeper into her, almost piercing her skin, making her moan again. His other claw landed softly on her behind, grabbing her there in a similar fashion.



He giggled a bit and his face got closer to her.

  * Why do you laugh? – she said, biting her lip a bit –
  * I laugh because as offended as you were… your eyes did twinkle when I said the word “slave”.



She almost jumped this time.

  * There it goes again… - he said playfully- I wonder… - his snout a bit closer to her ear – Maybe you were offended because you _do_ want to be one…



She almost froze in fear, her whole strong and firm body cold at his comment, her nails digging into his chest. She was offended, outraged, disgusted… but, to her complete surprise, not because she thought was wrong… it felt… right.

She did not say though, she moved her shinning green eyes from his and looked over at the dunes.

  * That’s silly, who would want to be a slave?



One of his hands grabbed her by the chin and forced her to face him again, his eyes shined locked onto her and she felt all her strength abandon her.

  * What’s so silly about it, little gem? We do not choose all of what makes us or who we are. Some people are born with the desire to serve and some with the desire to command. Those that desire to serve must be protected from those who would abuse them… but if they find someone they truly wish to serve… is it not right to let them?



She looked at him intrigued and still uncomfortable at the thought, even though his honeyed words were making her whole body feel like putty.

  * What would you know about that?



He smiled again, and to her surprise he licked her lips. His tongue was warm and not too wet. A shiver run through her body and she almost fainted from the amazing feeling.

  * I have a hunch about you… and I have seen others whom wised to serve before.



She took a deep breath, trying to control herself.

  * But even if you’re right… It would be wrong to give oneself up without a fight! Right?
  * Oh… you have a little flame inside you…



He smelled her for a bit and this made her notice his smell for the first time, he smelled of sand, dates and incense… it made her want o bury her face into his chest .

  * And what would make you feel you’ve fought that fight, little gem?
  * I… I don’t know something to know I haven’t just given up!



She noticed his hand reach into his satchel, and take something metallic from it. Her heart almost jumped from her chest when she saw what was in his hand. It was a small, gold plated, slave collar, with a well carved o-ring on the front of it.

He noticed she could not take her eyes off it… and tenderly moved it across the skin of her belly, chest and neck, till she almost fell to her knees.

The whole situation was inebriating and almost magical for her, like a strange wet dream. The moonlight still bathed them and the collar, which seemed to shine brighter than ever now and her body felt weightless and warm, as if enchanted.

  * I… em… - she babbled, not being able to form words properly –  
He grabbed her by her neck, firm, but not tight enough to choke her, and dragged her face so close to his that it was impossible for her to look away from his eyes.
  * I offer you a game, little gem. – He raised his other arm, still holding the collar, and pointed over a dune – Your caravan is that way. I will allow you to run towards it and return to your old life. – He raised a finger and looked close at her again – However… I will chase after you, and if I catch up with you and manage to put this collar around your neck… you’ll be MINE.



She whimpered like a kitten when he said that, and she felt ashamed when she noticed her pussy was wet as she moved her hips uncomfortably.

  * You… yours?
  * MINE… you will lose your freedom and become my property, I will then take you to my dwelling and add you to my harem, where you will serve me for the rest of your days, as a companion, as my personal dancer, as my wife and as my toy.



He licked her lips again, her knees where shaking.

  * How does that sound? Do you accept the game?



She licked her lips once more, her mind abandoning her. Her whole being wanted to just drop on her knees and offer herself to him, but the part of her that still doubted tried to muster some strength and courage.

  * But it’s impossible for me to win… you are far stronger and used to the desert than me…



He hugged her again, still looking into her eyes.

  * I will give you a head start. You have my word.



She grabbed some of his fur with her soft hands and looked at him again.

  * I… I accept… I will play your game.



He smiled satisfied and moved her away a bit and took a feather from his satchel. He raised his arm high over his head.

  * I will drop this feather when you cross the dune. When it reaches the ground, I will chase after you. Ready?



She nodded and stand there petrified, looking at the feather.

He moved his head closer to hers again and whispered.

  * What are you waiting for… run…



His sharp but tender teeth bit her ear and as if snapping out of a trance, she started running as if her life depended on it.

She run and run, panting, her body burning from the pressure, her sandals broken and left behind, her soft feet stepping over the still warm dunes with her eyes locked in the horizon.

There were no thoughts in her mind, just running, trying to run faster, trying to run harder, some unseen force inside her pushing her to the limits of her stamina.

And then… at the limit of her body, with her mind sunken under primal impulses that were making her flee with all her spirit, she felt his breath. She felt his warm tender breath behind her as he run after her, so close he could just grab her, but he didn't.

Instead, he watched her fall. When she felt his breath upon her, her heart stopped, her legs failed, her brain shut down. She fell to the sand and rolled clumsily on it, ending flat on her back, trying desperately to regain her breath, the moon looking at her from the sky as if smiling.

And then she saw him, smiling, his cape gone, and the collar in his hand, his eyes shining ferociously. He reached down and grabbed her by the neck again, tight, firm, but not obstructing her difficult breathing. He pulled her towards him and with a swift movement, placed the collar around her neck. He moved her face closer to his and licked her lips again as he closed the collar and a very short “click” echoed through the dunes.

She did not hold the moan, she shivered and shuddered, gasping and grabbing his fur as her body orgasm from the experience. His eyes locked onto hers again as his firm and strong hand ripped apart her dancer outfit, leaving her silken bronze skin shining under the moonlight.

  * You’re MINE little gem. My property, my slave, my plaything. Your only worry in life from now on is just how to make mine better. You will dance for me, you will give me warmth in the night and surrender your body for my pleasure, and you will care for my house and sire my children.  
Her breath slowly returned to her.
  * Yes sir. – she said, with a submissive voice she did not even know she had –  
He smiled again and licked her breasts.
  * Good… let’s go home, little gem.



He picked her up with his arms and cradled her close to his chest. She happily buried her face against it, still panting from the race and the orgasm. Her pussy ached and burned, she could feel it hungry and excited. Her hands caressed her new Master with tenderness, she was almost hypnotized, and she wondered if she was under some desert spell. If so, it felt so good and so right that she didn't want it to end…

She stayed into that dreamy haze until they stepped into a huge desert tent. The tent was illuminated with warm oil lamps and its interior covered with fine rugs, silken pillows and small tables with fine wine and food.

A huge ceramic bath laid in one of its corners and for a moment she wondered how it was transported. Lying like lazy felines on the pillows, there were two strikingly beautiful women. One was tall, with long strong legs almost twice her torso, skin dark as polished obsidian, wide hips, impressively juicy breasts, deep brown eyes and churlish hair. She cuddled a woman that could have been her diametrical opposite, white as marble, eyes blue as sapphires, round and perky but small breasts, and in general tiny and petite. The couple almost looked like a panther toying with a kitten. Neither wore more than a silk loincloth, which did a pitiful job of covering their shaven and well cared for crotches.

The dark woman stood up and approached them with firm and sensual steps, her eyes locked into her Master’s and not paying much attention to the new comer in appearance.

  * Welcome, my Master – She said in a firm and sensual voice that seemed to be loaded with fire –
  * Thank you, my dear. – He handed her over to the strong dark woman, who cradled her close like he had done a second ago – Wash and oil my new toy, she will perform a dance for me to celebrate her new life as my property and then I will take her alone till the morning.



She shivered and held a moan as she pictured her close future. The dark woman bowed to him and caressed her new charge.

  * It will be done, my Master.



With that, he retired to the pillows, where the petite woman helped him clean his fur of sand and sweat, combing his mane with great dedication.  
The dark woman brought her to the bath, which was already filled and warm to her surprise, and entered it with her, slowly and tenderly cleaning her skin and washing her hair.

  * Who… who are you? – she managed to ask –
  * We have no names; we lost them when we became his. He calls me his fiery flame and –pointing at the petite woman, who was being cuddled by her Master in between tender moans – he calls her his tender kitten. How does he call you?
  * He… he calls me little gem.  
The dark woman smiled and hugged her tight, giving her a short kiss on her lips.
  * Do not fear us, little gem. We’re now your sisters, bound to him in his service. We work together to make his life bliss, it’s our duty, our purpose. We were born for this and he gave us someone worth giving up on our wishes and becoming what we really are in safety. I give you my vow, you’ll be happy here.



She smiled a wide warm smile and, now little gem, pushed her face against her chest and her big and warm breasts. Flame caressed her hair and body and moved her face up to face hers, and slowly and tenderly landed a kiss on her lips that turned warmer and warmer, her tongue pushing inside Gem’s tender mouth, moans engulfing both as their hands caressed their skins and joined them in a beautiful sight of passion and femininity.

Just as Gem was losing herself to it, Flame pushed her away slowly, still licking her lips like a hungry panther.

  * We mustn't, sister. The Master will want to have the first taste of you.  
She moved her hands slowly over Gem’s chest and groped her supple breasts for a second.
  * And what a fine taste it will be… Let me finish, I’ll get you ready. And when the Master is done with you… we’ll be able to bond properly… I will make you feel welcomed, my dear sister.



Gem nodded and abandoned herself to Flame’s care, who slowly cleaned her until she almost shined and after drying her and combing her long dark hair she slowly spread oil tenderly over her skin, leaving no spot.

Flame looked at her work and smiled, and with great care dressed Gem with a small, almost testimonial but enticing dancer’s outfit. Soft and see-through silk covered her breasts and a silken loin-cloth hanged from her belled belt. Flame fitted a small bright gem on her bellybutton, and tenderly patted her on her behind as she smiled.

  * You’re ready for the Master.



Gem nodded and smiled, and looked at her new Master, who was licking Kitten as if it was a tasty date, and she wiggled, moaned and even orgasm just from being touched like that by her Master.

Gem walked in front of her Master and bowed.

  * I’m ready to dance for you, my Master.



She was surprised again on how easily the words flowed from her throat, as if a side of her that she had been unaware of had suddenly taken a hold of her. It felt good and right and she kept feeling safer and safer in her new home and role.

Her Master tenderly moved Kitten aside and got comfortable on his pillows. He had removed his satchel, belt and skirt, and Gem could for the first time see his manhood, erect from Kitten’s attentions, right in front of her. A rush of blood filled her head and loins, and she almost drooled at the thought of her Master using her, to her surprise and delight.

He looked at her smiling and snapped his fingers, Flame and Kitten took up some instruments and sat in a corner, music started to fill the tent.

Her dancing training and passion came back to her, and she felt the music caressing her body in a way that made her feel even more alive. She started moving her hips that had entranced thousands, and now served only one, and the bells in her belt giggled with the rhythm of her body and the music.

The passion kept building on her body, her belly moving to the rhythm, showing how the muscles in her stomach, hips and legs had been beaten into perfection through long hours of practice, her arms moving sensually and hypnotically, her moves showing how beautiful and enticing she was, tempting, awakening the beast in front of her.

And then she noticed. The dance was different, not in form, but in purpose.

Before her body and moves used to say, look how passionate I am, how beautiful I am, give me your eyes and your attention! But now, something new had been added, it was something primal, something sensual and provocative, she was asking to be taken, to be used, to be devoured and consumed by the flames she was fanning.

And the flames were building indeed. Her Master’s eyes did not miss a move, his big hand tenderly stroked his manhood, making it even more ready to make her fully his, his whole body a pyre of passion waiting for the dance to finish to be unleashed on his little gem.

With a big build up, the music came to a crescendo, and it stopped. Gem panted and breathed hard to regain her strength and looked with fiery eyes to her Master. He had stood up and was slowly walking towards her, slowly clapping, and his manhood still erect and hard and ready to show her why she was his.  
She could barely contain her anticipation, she licked her lips like a kitten and tried to focus her eyes on his Master’s who was already right in front of her.

  * Bravo my little gem, bravo. – He grabbed her tight from the neck again – You make your Master proud.
  * Thank you, my Master. I just wish to please you.
  * Oh? I suspect you do, little gem… on your knees, now.  
She knelled so fast even she was surprised. He looked at her pleased and placed his cock just in front of her lips.
  * Do you want this, little gem? Do you want to suck your Master’s cock?  
The rudeness of his words made shivers run down her spine, she had to hold herself not to lick her Master’s cock, it looked so enticing, so delicious, she just wanted to suck it all night.
  * Yes my Master, I want your cock – she said shyly biting her lip as if she was a child again asking for a sweet –  
He grabbed her by the hair firmly and looked into her eyes.
  * Sucking Master’s cock and drinking his cum is the biggest and greatest pleasure and treat you will ever get. So let me feel and see how much you want it… beg slave, beg for your treat.  
She almost fainted from the impression his voice made on her. She lowered her head to his feet and said as submissively as possible.
  * Please my Master, I beg of you, let me suck your cock… I crave it; the thought of doing it is driving me crazy!  
She felt him pulling her head up again.
  * You may suck then, slave. Do not utter a word while you do, do not break eye contact with me and when you get your price be sure to thank your Master for the honor.
  * Yes, my Master. – she said with a shy smile on her lips –



Tenderly she closed her lips around her Master’s cock and as her tongue touched the tip of his manhood she uttered a long moan of pleasure. Slowly and with great delight she sucked, licked and pushed the warm and hard flesh in her mouth deeper and deeper.

Her Master moaned with delight, his eyes locked onto hers as she made dirty noises and her mind sunk again deep into that warm and comfortable place she had been feeling all night. This felt right, her whole body screamed it, and she could do nothing but to let go and submit. The taste was inebriating her more and more, her hands caressed the strong legs before her and without thinking she moved her mouth to take him deep and fast, almost fucking her own throat with the delicious cock.

He moaned higher and held her tight from her hair as she sucked the tip of his cock, it throbbing warmly in her mouth. She felt the craving for his cum as her hands stroked the hard cock and caressed her Master’s warm balls. She moaned high as if begging for it, looking deep into his eyes.

His taste became indescribable and her whole body shivered with anticipation, the thick cum entered her mouth and touched her tongue just as her Master moaned and groaned with delight. It run down her throat and her body suddenly tensed with a big orgasm that drenched her silky thighs with her own honey.  
She kept sucking and licking the delicious cock for a sweet short while after, delicately working the tip till not a single drop of her Master’s cum was left. He tenderly caressed her hair and looked at her proud and pleased.

  * Good… I definitely was right about you, slave. And I think there is little doubt in your mind either.



Gem just nodded in agreement, still taking delight in sucking her Master’s cock.  
He softly grabbed her by her arm and lifted her up to her feet, his hands slowly moving along her body and exploring every inch of her skin. One of his hands settled in her pussy while the other one held her by the waist, and he slowly caressed her pussy.

  * So wet and dirty…



She shivered and moaned softly, enjoying his touch. Her lips looked for his body without prompt, and she kissed his chest and neck lovingly.

His fingers pushed deep inside her, making her fill the room with a scream of pleasure, her legs were useless, trembling nonstop and only holding her in place because of his strong grip on her hip.

He smiled again, almost like a naughty child, and reached to the table nearby. He picked something made of crystal from under a silk scarf, and Gem could now see it was a big sex toy, lovingly crafted by hand and extremely soft and smooth in appearance.

With a movement, her Master pushed it against her pussy, and slowly but surely he pressed the cold but smooth toy deep inside her. Her body started shaking nonstop as another orgasm overtook her, more and more of her honey dripping down her legs.

When the toy could go no deeper, her Master smiled, licked her lips and caressed her pussy.

  * Turn around, little gem. Grab tight to the table and raise your behind…



She complied while still trembling, clumsily grabbing the table with both hands and resting her torso on it. She noticed a mirror was right in front of her now, and she could see herself clearly in her new role. She was sweaty from the dance and multiple orgasms, her skin gaining a pinkish tone due to her arousal, her mouth slightly open as she struggled for air. But her eyes were shining, and she was smiling, she couldn't stop smiling… much less now that she could see her Master behind her, rubbing his hard cock against her ass.

He slowly grabbed a small metal jug and poured its contents over his cock and her ass. It was warm and slick oil, and feeling it against her skin made her relax a bit, though her arousal only went up…

She felt her Master’s cock pushing against her anus, which made her open her eyes completely and gasp, but she stayed immobile as he slowly but surely took her tight and warm ass. She shook her body a bit in pain, closing her eyes and grasping the table harder. She could feel his hand caressing her sides and embracing her tightly.

  * Shhhh… relax my little gem… relax for your Master…



His sweet and safe voice tenderly resonated along all of her body, and it worked as an even better lubricant than the oil. She could do nothing but obey, her ass relaxed slowly and he took the opportunity to move deeper and deeper.

  * That’s it… submit your ass to me… it belongs to your Master.



She nodded in between moans and whimpers of pleasure and pain, and with a groan her Master got as deep as physically possible inside her.

The sensation was driving her mad, she could feel the crystal toy in her pussy even better than before, and she could feel her ass retreating and submitting to him as he started to pump slowly but surely.

He started softly biting her neck and shoulders, his big hands grabbing her breasts tightly as he pulled her up, drilling harder and harder inside her.

She scratched the table a bit, biting her lip, her moans turning into screams of pleasure. The pain was mostly gone, and its place there was only pleasure. She felt taken, used and owned, and none of those things felt wrong… her whole body was surrendering faster than her mind could, and she was just catching up.

Her Master pulled her head up and turned it a bit so she faced his face. He smiled again, bit her lip and gave her a long passionate kiss that she followed with all her soul. They locked lips like that for what seemed an eternity, their tongues twisting and rubbing against each other as the room was filled with moans, groans and dirty sounds.

Gem cummed again and again, not even trying to contain a single orgasm, her body possessed with pure pleasure. She could feel his hands holding her tight as he throbbed and moaned, his cock hotter and hotter like a volcano inside her.

And then she lost her mind. She felt it melt and dribble away inside her as her Master’s cum filled her ass. The only thing left in her head was pleasure and happiness. Shaking uncontrollably, she screamed as he roared and fell lump in his arms, still cumming like a cat in heat.

She felt his tongue move along her neck as he took her in his arms.

  * Already tired, little gem? We've only just begun…



And Gem smiled, longing for the long night to continue.


End file.
